scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Ride (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Ride by ZZ Ward and Gary Clark Jr. from Cars 3. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Leroy & Stitch". Song: * Ride Song sung by: * ZZ Ward and Gary Clark Jr. Song from: * Cars 3 Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Kubo and the Two Strings (@2016 Focus Features) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Leroy & Stitch (@2006 Disney) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Truth Ache; @2008-2015 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) * Summer Camp Island (The First Day; @2018 Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * PAW Patrol (Pups Save a Pool Day; @2013 Nickelodeon) * The Annoying Orange (Saved By the Bell Pepper; @2009 Daneboe) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Bubble Guppies (The Spring Chicken is Coming; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: B.E.A.C.H.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * The Buzz on Maggie (Racoooon!; @2005-2006 Disney) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (Tush Twins; @2016 Dreamworks) * The Loud House (In Tents Debate; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Darkwing Duck (My Valentine Ghoul; @1991-1992 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * The Pink Panther (Come On In! The Water's Pink; @1964-1978 MGM) * Little Bear (Rafting on the Floor; @1995-2003 Nelvana) * The Suite Life on Deck (@2008-2011 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) * Little Einsteins (Ring Around the Planet; @2005-2009 Disney) * Fish Hooks (Fish Out of Water; @2010-2014 Disney) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (@2007 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * VeggieTales (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) * Jungle Cubs (Trouble On The Waterfront; @1996-1998 Disney) * Sesame Street (Rosita draws pictures of her Sesame Street friends.; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Ballad of Nessie (@2011 Disney) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 Dreamworks) * Legend of the Three Caballeros (Stonehenge Your Bets; @2018 Disney) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * The Fairly OddParents (The Fair Bears; @2001 Nickelodeon) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Puppy Dog Pals (Hawaii Pug-Oh; @2017 Disney) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Friends; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Island of the Lost Warrior; @2001-2003 4Kids) * Fievel's American Tails (That's What Friends Are For; @1992 Universal) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Out with the Old... in with the Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Knick Knack (@1989 Pixar) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Summer Cooler; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Garfield and Friends (Beach Blanket Bonzo; @1988-1994 Paws) * Skunk Fu! (The Art of Patience; @2007-2008 Cartoon Saloon) * Cow and Chicken (Cow Magic Blanket; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Martha Speaks (Martha Fails the Course; @2008-2014 PBS) * Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (@2016 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * H2Uh-Oh! (@2004 Warner Bros.) * Family Guy (Dearly Deported; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Animaniacs (H.M.S. Yakko; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Thomas & Friends (Toad and the Whale; @1984 HIT Entertainment) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Ride Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos